<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dangerous Secret by phasha18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427537">A Dangerous Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18'>phasha18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allison Argent &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Argent Lives, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dead Victoria Argent, Disability, Disabled Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injured Allison Argent, Panic Attacks, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Isaac Lahey, Protective Siblings, Scott McCall is not nice, Tissue Warning, Wheelchairs, stroke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent was clinically dead for five minutes after the attack from Oni. The attack left her paralysed and vulnerable.  Allison spent six weeks in hospital before being allowed home and going for rehab every two days. </p>
<p>Scott isn't the angel that everyone thinks he is.</p>
<p>Warning: This story does involve mentions of taking advantage of the vulnerable.  Read at your own digression.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Restart My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read this story at your own digression. There are no graphic details but it is mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> <em>I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Piper Argent and anything/anyone else you don't recognise.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A Dangerous Secret</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Chapter 01:</strong><em> Restart My Heart</em><br/>
<strong><em>November 13, 2011</em></strong><br/>
Allison Argent, died in Scott McCall's arms after saving Isaac Lahey. She was brought back to life moments later in an ambulance on the way to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Her father, Chris had watched her lifeless body in Scott's arms before calling the Sheriff's Department who had also sent an ambulance. She'd been dead for five minutes, they had just been about to call it when her heart started again. Piper Argent, Allison's older sister had been working nights at the hospital in the ER as part of the security.  She was one of the only female security guards, but also a trained nurse. When her little sister was brought in she went straight to her father who pulled her into his arms.</p>
<p><strong><em>November 14, 2011</em> </strong><br/>
It was determined that Allison was paralysed from just below her chest down, losing all feeling and the ability to walk.  While Allison's heart had been stopped she'd also suffered a stroke. Derek Hale watched as his best-friend and her family were told about Allison, and what it would mean for her future. Isaac sat in the waiting room with Scott, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin and Kira Yukimura. Isaac thought he could sense that something was changing in the dynamics of the group but he couldn't work out what it was.  Derek looked out the door of the room, and raised his eyebrow at Isaac who shrugged in response.  </p>
<p>Chris sat beside Allison's bed and took her left hadn't squeezing it tightly as the teenager looked at him. Chris blinked back tears that were threatening to fall, he couldn't let his children see him like that. Piper looked at her father and then at her little sister before finally turning to Derek who wrapped his arms around her. Allison's eyes darted around the room before they landed on her father and older sister. Her sister was from her father's first marriage when he was fresh out of high school. Chris had rebelled against his father's wishes. Piper had been born in January of 1988, his wife had been killed the summer of 1990. She was found hanging over the banister of their house, while Chris had taken Piper to the pool. </p>
<p>Victoria had met Chris the end of winter at a party held by his father, at the time he didn't know that his father was behind his first wife dying. Victoria and Chris were married two years later, and then Allison was born the night that Victoria and Chris had met. Piper was a little over six years older than her sister. Victoria died when Allison was the same age as Piper had been when her mother had been killed. She had been killed on a hunt with Chris, while Piper and Allison had been looked after by their neighbour. That was when Chris decided that he and his daughters needed to get away from his father for good. He'd already tried once after his first wife had been killed and now this was the last straw. His daughters were not going to grow up fatherless. </p>
<p><em><strong>November 15, 2011</strong></em><br/>
Allison learned the severity of her injuries as she'd been in and out of consciousness for the past two thirty-six hours. Chris and Piper sat with her while she was told that the nerves surrounding her T8 vertebrae had been severed. She'd also had two ribs cracked by Oni's sword from the force of it entering. Allison looked at her sister and father, with confusion clearly evident as she tried to speak and no words came out. Allison's bed was slightly inclined so that she could sit up to an extent. </p>
<p>“Ally, it's okay. I want you to take a deep breath for me okay?” Piper asked, Allison nodded blinking back tears as she looked at her father. </p>
<p>“Piper, Chris I'll give you a few minutes alone with Allison, I'll just be outside the door,” Melissa said as she and Doctor David Geyer stepped outside of the room and closed the door. </p>
<p>“Piper, would you like to explain to your sister?” Chris questioned, this time he didn't care the tears were coming whether he wanted them to or not.</p>
<p>“I can dad,” Piper nodded, moving closer to her little sister and taking her hand in hers and squeezing it. “Ally, do you remember what happened two days ago?” </p>
<p>“Ye..yes...” Allison stuttered, blinking she wanted to say more but the words weren't coming out and she was getting visibly upset.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, you are strong,” Chris said, wiping at his eyes as he looked at the two girls before he was taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Okay, Ally you were clinically dead for five minutes and the lack of oxygen caused you to have a stroke,” Piper said, pausing for a moment before she found Allison trying to pull her closer to her. “That's why you're having trouble, it's going to take time to heal before you're allowed to be left on your own,”  Piper watched as Allison closed her eyes taking everything in before she spoke.</p>
<p>Allison nodded she understood that she wasn't allowed to be left alone, and that was what scared her. Piper pushed the side of the bed down and sat on the edge beside Allison before she was wrapping her arms around her sister gently she still had to tell her exactly how it had happened. Allison buried her head in her sisters shoulder and moved her hand to her stomach and below her rib cage and felt the dressing. </p>
<p>“Allison sweetheart, you will be okay, you will get through this,” Chris said as he moved closer to his two daughters and wrapped his arms around the two of them. </p>
<p>“Dad...” Allison mumbled, before Chris was pushing the hair from her forehead and kissing it. </p>
<p>“You're scared, I know and it's perfectly fine to be scared,” Chris assured her, Allison nodded her hand not moving from her side as her sister and father lay her back down again. “You'll never be alone,”</p>
<p>Piper looked at their father and smiled before Allison was closing her eyes but keeping her hand gripping her older sister's. Piper smiled at her father as Melissa and Doctor Geyer walked back in, they had been listening to Piper talking. </p>
<p><em><strong>December 24, 2011</strong></em><br/>
Allison was allowed out of hospital, she wasn't allowed to be on her own as she was still learning everything all over again. Chris had made sure that either himself or her sister was with her to help, and when they weren't available Isaac or another pack member were with her.  Allison lay on her side on the sofa, with her head resting on her sister's lap it was Christmas Eve and they were watching her favourite Christmas movie. Piper looked down at her sister, and ran a hand through her hair pushing her hair behind her ear. All the nerves around Allison's T8 vertebrae had been severed beyond repair. She needed help with dressing, using the bathroom and currently with simple every day tasks. Her speech had been affected by the stroke but she could still remember what happened.  Her vision was a little blurred but was helped with glasses. Allison was also diagnosed with having PTSD, anxiety and panic attacks. </p>
<p>Chris sat at the other end of the sofa with Allison's legs on his lap and blanket over them. They had to make sure that the teenager was kept warm as she could no longer regulate her body temperature ninety percent of the time. Allison looked at father and at sister, she was wondering where Derek was, it was the first time that he hadn't been with them on Christmas eve. Derek had known her sister since they were eight, Chris had been friends with Talia since the two had met when Derek and Piper were in the second grade.</p>
<p>Allison was happy to be home, where she felt safe...but that safety feeling wouldn't last long. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost In The Echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allison talks with her sister and Derek about what's been happening after she wakes from a nightmare screaming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you like the story so far.</p>
<p>Please note this chapter is the beginning of Allison talking about what Scott has been doing to her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 02:</strong> <em>Lost In The Echo</em></p>
<p><br/><em><strong>June 6, 2012 - 4AM</strong></em><br/>Allison woke from a nightmare screaming, she tried to get out of bed but found herself falling but not hitting the floor. Allison looked frantically around the room, it was pitch black so she couldn't see a thing. Derek and Piper had heard Allison scream and raced into the bedroom, Derek racing to the bed and catching Allison before she landed on the floor. Derek kept Allison in his arms as he carried her out to the sofa while Piper grabbed Allison's comforter off the bed. Derek sat on the sofa and moved to put Allison down but she clung to the older man. </p>
<p>“Ally?” Piper questioned, Allison shook her head as Derek sat down and kept Allison in his arms. “Sweetheart, take a deep breath for me,” Allison shook her head again before Piper was wrapping the blanket around her little sister.</p>
<p>“Something has her terrified,” Derek said as Allison buried her head into his shoulder while Piper sat next to them. </p>
<p>“Ally, you're safe here,” Piper spoke quietly as Allison glanced at her before resting against Derek. </p>
<p>“Nightmare...bad dream...” Allison mumbled, Derek nodded to Piper, Allison was telling the truth she'd had a bad dream.</p>
<p>“Ally, sweetheart what happened?” Piper asked, Allison shook her head she wasn't ready to talk yet. </p>
<p>“It's okay Allison,” Derek spoke calmly and quietly to her as he moved her slightly to get her and himself comfortable. </p>
<p>Allison looked at her sister and Derek and closed her eyes, her mind was going a million miles a second and she was freaking out. She knew that she was in a safe place, that no one could hurt while they were there. She was constantly having nightmares about being attacked by not only the Oni but someone that she thought that she loved. Those nightmares were very real, the only ones that she'd told her sister and Derek about were from when she'd been attacked. </p>
<p>“Take your time,” Derek said, Allison nodded taking a deep breath before she started talking.</p>
<p>“I...I can do this...” Allison said pausing for a second more to gather her thoughts as Derek kept his hand on her arm and she noticed that the veins were pulsing black. “Scott...he...he's been...” Allison stopped mid sentence before she found herself being put into her sister's arms as she was shaking. </p>
<p>“Shh,” Piper soothed, Allison buried her head in her sisters shoulder before she looked at her again. Since she'd had the stroke and been paralysed her brain didn't always like to cooperate with her.  </p>
<p>“What about Scott?” Derek asked, Piper glared at Derek before she looked at Allison who was resting her head against her shoulder.  “Allison, it's okay to tell us anything. You know that, right?” </p>
<p>Allison nodded before she was taking another deep breath to start speaking again. “Scott...he's been...taking...” Allison paused she already had tears streaming down her face as she glanced at Derek and Piper. “Pip...he hurt me...took advantage...” </p>
<p>Piper kissed the top of Allison's head and pulled her little sister closer to her. Allison looked at Derek as her hair fell into her eyes before her sister was pushing it back. Derek looked at Allison, he knew that she wanted him to confirm what she was saying. Piper turned her attention to Derek who simply nodded, he wanted to find out more before he said anything. </p>
<p>“First time...was when I couldn't...speak...and barely moved....” Allison mumbled, her brain flashing back to the night that Scott had seen his mother with her dinner and then walked into Allison's room.  'Breathe, Allison, Breathe,' Allison thought to herself before she started speaking again. “It was week two...of being in hospital,” </p>
<p>“Are you sure it was Scott?” Piper asked, Allison pulled back and looked at her sister before she saw the confusion in her eyes and she started to cry. Allison pulled the blanket up around her tighter and wiped her eyes. </p>
<p>“Piper, she's telling you the truth,” Derek told her which just caused Piper to hold her righter and kissed the side of her head again. “Telling us the truth,”</p>
<p>“Thanks Derek,” Allison mumbled she was still having her head in the blanket. “He tried to get me to stand...” Derek looked at Piper and could sense the anger rising in her blood. </p>
<p>“I'm going to kill him,” Piper hissed at Derek, Allison shook her head she didn't want her sister to kill Scott but he had to pay for what he'd done to her.</p>
<p>“Let her finish,” Derek said, Allison lifted her head from being buried in the blanket and looked at Derek before she was leaning against her sister again. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Piper nodded, keeping her arms around Allison to keep her steady as she was tired and her balance was the best when she was tired. “How about Derek takes you back to bed?”</p>
<p>Allison shook her head vehemently she was didn't want to go back to bed, the nightmares would happen and she'd wake up screaming again. She'd woken crying and panicking at least three times a night every third night since she'd the attack. Piper nodded, as Allison closed her eyes before she found herself being moved again, this time to a different bed. Allison opened her eyes sleepily and looked at Derek before she realised she'd been put into their bed.  Piper climbed onto the bed with her sister and helped her under the covers while Derek sat on the recliner in their room. </p>
<p>“How about you sleep in here for the rest of the night and we can talk in the morning, I'll be here and so will Derek,” Piper smiled at her before she was laying with her, Allison lay with her head on her sister's shoulder and closed her eyes trying to sleep.  “Try and sleep,”</p>
<p>“You too, you need to calm down. Allison doesn't need her sister being furious,” Derek said, Piper rolled her eyes at Derek before she switched the bedside lamp of and wrapped her arm around her sister. “It's four thirty in the morning, sleep,” </p>
<p>“I know Derek, I know. What if it was Cora?” Piper said, Derek rolled his eyes he'd viewed Allison as his little sister just like Cora since he was a child. “Fuck, Derek. I know my sister is like yours,”</p>
<p>“Sleep, we'll talk in the morning. Allison needs you to be calm,” Derek reassured her as he closed his eyes, before he spoke again. “I'll keep an ear on you both,” </p>
<p>Allison slept with her head on her sister's shoulder before it was on her chest and she was listening to her heartbeat. Derek did as he said he would and listened to both of their heartbeats. Allison's speeding up every so often before relaxing she was only in a light sleep. Piper was the first to wake up, with Derek waking seconds later while Allison stayed sleeping on her sister as it was still early and the two of them always woke first. Derek smiled at Piper before he was leaving to make coffee as he knew that neither of them functioned without it first thing in the morning.  Allison only woke up when Derek was carrying a tray with three coffee's into the bedroom and setting it on the dresser. </p>
<p>“Pip...how long...have I been...in here?” Allison asked quietly as she looked up at her sister and then at Derek when she realised she wasn't in her bed. </p>
<p>“Derek brought you in at four thirty this morning,” Piper answered, she knew that her sister knew she just wanted confirmation. “You had another nightmare, do you remember what we were talking about?” Piper asked as she helped Allison to sit up before Derek handed them both their coffee and sat on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>“Oh...right. I do, and I meant it all...” Allison mumbled before taking a shaky sip from the coffee and setting it down on her lap with both hands. “I want to finish,”</p>
<p>“Okay, I'll keep quiet. But I can't promise that I'm not going to want to murder Scott,” Piper told her, Allison smiled a little, Derek held back on saying anything he was definitely not impressed with the supposed true-alpha. </p>
<p>“I understand,” Allison nodded pausing before she started speaking again, she knew that she would probably have a panic attack while talking about it. “Can you?” Allison asked looking to her sister and putting her head on her shoulder as Piper wrapped an arm around her. “When I came home...the second time he...he sat with me...he took adv...advantage,” Allison stuttered over what to say, and closed her eyes tightly before she felt her sister's arms tightening around her. “That was in February...he tried to get me to stand again...he didn't...doesn't believe...”</p>
<p>“Allison, we can take as many breaks as you want,” Derek said as he sat back, he could sense that she was getting anxious as she talked and didn't want to force her to do anything. </p>
<p>Allison nodded before she spoke again. “I'm okay, I need to do this,” Allison managed to say before she was sniffling and being handed a tissue by her sister. “Scott...he did it again...again in March....but it was diff...different,” Allison couldn't do it, as her breathing got faster and she started panicking, she didn't know how to say that Scott put her on her stomach. </p>
<p>Piper took Allison's cup from her and handed it to Derek before she was hugging her sister tightly and rubbing her back as they sat on the bed. Piper nodded to Derek that it was okay for him to join the hug, Derek waited a minute before Allison was reaching for him. Allison knew that Derek would never hurt her so she wanted his protectiveness. Derek moved from where he was sitting on the end of the bed and sat next to Allison, so that she was between him and Piper. Allison turned her head slightly, before she was resting against Derek. </p>
<p>“Ally, you don't have to go on, just know that I will be talking to his mom,” Piper told her quietly, Allison nodded she knew that her sister would go into protective mama bear mode. “Just breathe, focus,” </p>
<p>Allison closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself as the tears rolled down her cheeks. “He...he put me on...on my stomach...I couldn't move...” Allison said, this time Derek could feel himself getting angry at Scott. “He's...he's done it...every month...since I came home...except in January...”</p>
<p>“Ally, what happened the last time?” Piper asked as Derek kept the teenager in his arms and looked at the two sisters. </p>
<p>“Isaac...he came over...half an hour early...” Allison mumbled, Derek turned his attention to the loft door opening with a soft thunk before it was closing again. </p>
<p>“Isaac?” Derek called, Isaac sheepishly walked towards Derek and Piper's room but not before dropping his bag on the sofa. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Isaac bit his lip as he walked in and leant against the door frame and looked at them. “Allison?” </p>
<p>“You...can you tell them?” Allison mumbled, she didn't think she'd be able to get through it on her own and Isaac had stuck close to her since the attack only leaving when he had to. </p>
<p>Isaac gulped before Piper was motioning for him to sit in the chair that Derek had slept in. “Two weeks ago, I arrived at your dad's place early. Allison's wheelchair was on the other side of the room,” he paused taking a deep breath before he went on noticing that Piper and Derek were both fuming. “The pull-up was too, Allison was telling Scott to stop but...he wasn't listening, he just kept going. I yelled at him to stop and he acted as though I wasn't there,” </p>
<p>Isaac stopped, he could see Derek's eyes flashing blue as he looked at him and then at Piper and Allison. Allison clung to Derek as Isaac spoke, while her sister folded her arms and looked at Isaac and at her sister wondering why they hadn't said anything. Isaac closed his eyes for a second before he moved to talk but Allison spoke first.</p>
<p>“Isaac, pulled Scott off of me...he threw him on the ground...” Allison said gaining a little confidence as she spoke while tears still rolled down her cheeks. “He...he beat him up...and told him to stay away...”</p>
<p>Piper offered Isaac a smile, but the teenager shook his head he didn't deserve that he knew he should have told Piper and Derek what he'd found but Allison had made him promise not to tell her. Allison looked at Piper and and then at Derek, Derek stopped hugging her as he could tell she was getting uneasy again and starting to panic. Allison used what strength she had in her arms to move back to being in her sister's arms. Piper gently pushed Allison's hair from her eyes and kissed the top of her head. </p>
<p>“You're safe here Ally, we're not going to let him hurt you again,” Piper told her, Allison shook her head she didn't think she'd ever be safe from Scott not after what he said to her. “Allison?”</p>
<p>“I asked...I asked Isaac not to say anything...I...I didn't think you'd believe me,” Allison said as she looked at her big sister and then at Isaac and Derek before she was closing her eyes tightly and wishing everything away. </p>
<p>“I told Scott not come back, that he wasn't welcome here but he didn't believe me,” Isaac said as he watched Derek get up off of the bed and move towards him. </p>
<p>“Derek, please?” Allison only had to say those words and Derek stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. “Stay...stay with...me while Pip goes?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Derek nodded, he knew that Piper wanted to talk to Melissa and that Allison didn't think that she could face anyone.</p>
<p>“Allison, I'll always believe you. You're my kid sister,” Piper told her keeping her arms wrapped firmly around her little sister and kissing the side of her head. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Keep Holding On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piper goes to talk to Melissa about what Piper told her. </p>
<p>Scott has plans of his own which go awry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you're liking the story so far.</p>
<p>PLEASE only continue if you have tissues handy, you may also want to murder Scott.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 03:</strong> <em>Keep Holding On</em><br/><em><strong>June 6, 2012 – continued</strong></em><br/>Two hours later, Piper was helping Allison in the shower the teenager strapped into a shower commode for the process as she still wasn't comfortable in using just the shower seat. The only person Allison trusted to help her in the bathroom was her sister. She didn't even trust Melissa or their father to help her. Allison closed her eyes as the water ran over head and down her back, when it got to her abdomen she couldn't feel it anymore and even wondered if her legs were wet. Opening her eyes she looked down and for the first time since she'd been hurt took in the scar on her abdomen under ribs, the reason why she was paralysed in the first place. The scar stretched from the bottom of her rib cage to five inches across, there was even a two inch scar on her back where the Oni's blade had exited. </p>
<p>“Allison?” Piper questioned, looking at Allison before she noticed what her sister was staring at before she crouched in front of her and took both of her hands. “Focus on me,”</p>
<p>Allison shook her head, her hands still being held by her sister. “Can't...Can't...” Allison mumbled before Piper had both of her hands in one hand and she was reaching behind her to turn the shower off. </p>
<p>“Okay, let's get you dried and dressed?” Piper suggested, Allison nodded she had slowly been able to dress herself with no issues and had stuck to mostly sweatpants and oversized jumpers. “What would you like to wear today?”</p>
<p>“Leggings...and the green knit sweater?” Allison asked, Piper smiled at her and nodded as she pulled the two items out along with a pair of pull-ups and the rest of her underwear. </p>
<p>“We'll only change to the catheter when you're ready okay?” Piper questioned, Allison nodded the thought of the catheter made her uneasy and she'd been slowly learning how to change the pull up on her own while using the toilet if she felt uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“I don't...I don't know if I will be ready,” Allison admitted, she had her moments when she could get out what she was trying to say without stuttering/stammering or losing it. </p>
<p>“I know, and that's completely okay. It's all up to you,” Piper told her as she handed her, her bra, a singlet and the sweater. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Allison was comfortably situated on the sofa with her legs carefully positioned under her body so that she could move them herself if need be. Derek was sitting on the opposite end of the sofa with a book on Ancient Greek. There was a Harry Potter book sitting on the coffee table waiting to be read next. Isaac and Piper had showered and dressed and were having more coffee before they were heading to see Melissa with Derek staying with Allison. Piper's phone was sitting on the charger as she'd forgotten to charge it the night before. Allison's phone was sitting in a pocket attached to the side of her wheelchair beside the sofa within reach should she need it for any reason.</p>
<p>“I told Melissa that I needed to talk to her about work,” Piper said, Derek rolled his eyes he knew exactly what the text that Piper had sent Melissa had said. “Okay, fine. I told her that I had to talk to her about Allison,”</p>
<p>“About me...oh right...” Allison mumbled, Isaac quickly walked over to Allison from where he'd been leaning against the wall and crouched down in front of her. </p>
<p>“Ally, we're going to make this right. I promise,” Isaac said as he took her hands in his and then leant forward to kiss her. “Call me if you need,” </p>
<p>Allison nodded before she was pulling Isaac into a hug, she trusted that he wouldn't hurt her and that he'd be back if she wanted him. Isaac smiled at her before he kissed her cheek and stood up, Piper raised her eyebrow at Derek who had yet to move before he was on his feet and heading towards her to hug and kiss her before reassuring them he'd be there all day.  Once they'd finished their coffee, Isaac and Piper headed to the McCall residence, they weren't sure if Scott was going to be there or not. Scott had heard his mother reading the text that Piper had sent her and left the house. </p>
<p>Melissa was sitting at her kitchen table, wondering what it was that Piper wanted to talk to her about with Allison. As far as Melissa knew Allison was recovering from her stroke slowly but making progress.  She'd put a pot of coffee on, as she thought that they both might need it. Scott had left the house as heard his mother reading the text out loud before confirming it. He'd told her that he was meeting with Stiles and Derek.  Melissa had figured that Isaac was going to be staying with Allison if Piper and Derek weren't going to be home so she was a little surprised to see Isaac on the doorstep. </p>
<p>“Piper, Isaac, come in,” Melissa smiled at them, Isaac picked up on Melissa's surprise that he was there but didn't say anything he wasn't sure that he should.</p>
<p>“Thanks Melissa, could we maybe sit somewhere to talk?” Piper questioned, she wanted to get straight to the point of why they were there. </p>
<p>“Come to the kitchen, I've just put a fresh pot of coffee on. Is Allison okay?” Melissa asked, both Isaac and Piper shook their heads, Melissa let out a small sigh and made three coffees. “Tell me what her symptoms are,”</p>
<p>Piper took a deep breath, she wasn't sure how she was going to do tell Melissa that her own son was raping his ex-girlfriend and taking advantage of her. “It has to do with Scott...” Piper bit her lip and paused before she started to talk again.  “Allison's been having nightmare's and panic attacks...”</p>
<p>“What do they have to do with Scott?” Melissa raised her eyebrow, she had noticed that Scott had changed a little and that he was always different when he returned from sitting with Allison. </p>
<p>“Ally revealed this morning that Scott's the cause of them,” Piper said taking a deep breath as she paused and took the coffee that Melissa was extending to her. “He's been taking advantage of her and raping her,” </p>
<p>“My son? Has been doing what now?” Melissa exclaimed looking between Piper and Isaac.  “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Piper bit her lip as she took a sip of coffee before she spoke again. “Derek assured me that it was happening, he was listening to her heart beat the whole time,” Piper explained she wasn't sure if she should tell Melissa when it started or not.</p>
<p>“Last time...I pulled him off her cause I got to the Argent's early. Allison asked me not to say anything, she's terrified that he'll do something,” Isaac said as his phone rang and Allison's name flashed on the screen, they'd been gone from the loft for roughly forty-five minutes and with Melissa with for fifteen.</p>
<p>Isaac answered his phone and was about to hang up when he heard Allison drop the book that she'd been reading on to the floor and the unmistakable sound of the loft door being forced open. Isaac pulled the phone away from his ear and muted it, before putting the speaker on so that they could hear what was going on. Piper raised her eyebrow at Isaac wondering what was going on before she could hear her sisters voice through the phone. Allison was trying to tell Scott to go, to leave her alone, to stop to no avail. </p>
<p>“Isaac, what's going on?” Melissa questioned, Isaac shook his head as Piper grabbed the McCall's wall phone and started to dial the Sheriff's department before Melissa took the phone off her. “Tell me now,” </p>
<p>“Scott's at the loft. I don't know how. Derek was there with Allison,” Piper said as Isaac listened carefully to what was going on. </p>
<p>'Sco...Scott...' Allison's voice was stuttering on the other end of the phone. Her voice muffled as she'd called Isaac's phone and then quickly stuffed her phone into the pocket on her wheelchair. </p>
<p>Allison watched as Scott roughly pushed her wheelchair to other side of the room, she was scared of what he was going to do to her. Derek had told her that Scott wanted to meet him and Stiles in the preserve but Scott was in the loft. She'd watched Derek close the door and had listened to him bolting it shut, but not before he'd told he'd be gone for an hour, hour and a half at the most.  Allison didn't have the strength to push Scott off of her and he knew that. Scott stood above Allison before he was tearing her blanket off and yanking at her legs while she protested and told him to stop. </p>
<p>Melissa looked at Piper and Isaac before she spoke telling them that Scott had told her that he was meeting with Derek and Stiles. Piper gasped before she told Melissa to call the Sheriff they needed to stop Scott. Isaac looked at Melissa and then at Piper as Melissa called Noah's cellphone and told him to go to Derek's loft something was happening. Isaac turned his attention back to the phone before he heard a loud crack that sound like a bone breaking. </p>
<p>A mere 30 minutes later and Scott was being arrested, and hauled off with Stiles and Derek watching. They'd gotten back to the loft as the Sheriff had arrived, Derek raced up the stairs once he'd explained that he owned the building and lived their to a deputy he'd never met. Jordan was up in the loft already sitting with Allison, she was still crying when Derek got there. Allison hadn't let anyone else get close to her, except for Jordan. Jordan had sat with her on his off days, so she trusted him, he'd been the one to pull Scott off her while the Sheriff arrested him.</p>
<p>“Pops, what's going on?” Stiles called out as he got out of Roscoe seconds after Derek had disappeared into the loft.</p>
<p>“Not now Stiles,” Noah answered, as Piper and Isaac arrived back at the loft with Melissa in tow.  “Melissa, come with me,” </p>
<p>“Sheriff, can I?” Piper questioned, Noah nodded and motioned for the deputies to let Isaac and Piper up into the loft. “Stiles, come on,” Piper held her hand out for the teenager to go with them so that he wouldn't questioned his father anymore. </p>
<p>“What's going on?” Stiles asked, before he took Piper's hand and the three of them headed into the elevator into the loft. </p>
<p>“Soon, just stay back until I tell you it's okay, please?” Piper said, Stiles nodded though he had so many questions running through his head and the most prominent one was why were they so angry, and why had Scott been arrested? </p>
<p>“Piper, Allison's upset she wants you,” Isaac said, he could hear Allison crying four floors above them. “Derek's got her in his arms but she's scared,” </p>
<p>Allison buried her head in Derek's shoulder, she wasn't letting anyone near her now that Derek was there. Allison's wheelchair was being taken in as evidence as were the leggings that she had been wearing. Derek had noticed that Allison's left leg was bent out of shape, it was the crack that Isaac had heard that had scared him. Jordan had told Derek that they'd have to get a rape kit done on Allison at the hospital but that couldn't happen unless Allison let someone near her.  Once Piper, Isaac and Stiles were in the loft, Stiles was made to stand with Jordan and not touch anything while Piper and Isaac were allowed to go to Allison.</p>
<p>“Ally, sweetheart you're safe,” Piper whispered as she crouched down in front of sister, Allison shook her head before she spoke.</p>
<p>“You...you said that before...and he...” Allison cried, Piper sighed and leant forward wrapping her arms around her little sister. </p>
<p>“Isaac can you go and grab a new one from her bedroom, and Derek a blanket from the closet,” Piper said she had to put a pull up on Allison, Jordan had draped the blanket back over her but Piper knew that Allison didn't want it. “I know sweetheart and I'm sorry,” </p>
<p>“Once you've got those I'll bag the blanket she has,” Jordan told them, Derek nodded they'd wrap Allison in the new blanket and he'd carry her down the stairs to the ambulance. </p>
<p>Allison kept her head buried in her sister's shoulder until Derek was wrapping the new blanket around her and holding her. Isaac handed Piper the new pull-up and went over to Stiles who was still wondering what was going on. Piper offered Allison a smiled before she was putting the new pull-up on her while still making sure that she was covered with the blanket.  Once she had the new pull up on, and Derek had wrapped the blanket around her securely Jordan approached them and bagged everything.</p>
<p>“Derek don't let my little sister out of your sight,” Piper told him, Derek nodded keeping hold of Allison who was back to resting her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What the hell happened?” Stiles asked turning to Isaac, who glanced at Allison who shook her head she wasn't ready for him to know yet. “Isaac?”</p>
<p>“I can't,” Isaac mumbled, watching as Piper kissed Allison's forehead again and hen disappeared into her room and came back with a bag. </p>
<p>“Stiles, we'll tell you when Allison let's us. But for now just please don't ask questions,” Derek said, Allison glanced up at him before she was closing her eyes tightly. </p>
<p>“There's an ambulance waiting downstairs. I told them you'd carry her down,” Jordan said as he got off the radio.  Derek looked to Jordan and nodded, the two of them had become friends. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>